My Hero
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. Tristan has always been Rory's hero.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the next one-shot to my 'series'. Throughout the month of December, I will be posting a new one-shot (or at least try to) every single day. The one-shots will be for different shows and movies. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

* * *

 **My Hero**

 **One-shot**

Rory watches through the crowd of people at the party. What the hell did she come here? She's not someone who parties, maybe because Paris had, once again, dragged her to this party. Paris wants to go to some parties during high school, just to say that she went to parties. Rory doesn't even know why Paris goes, all she does is complain and complain. Except for this party, this party is different because Paris actually had a guy to talk to and to hang out with, leaving Rory all by herself. She makes her way upstairs, she doesn't really know what she is looking for. She just wants to get away from the party, she can't go home because she is Paris' ride so she is waiting for the party to be over or for Paris to be done with the party. Rory continues to walk the halls upstairs, not paying attention. That's when she runs into someone, she recognizes him, he goes to her school. His name his Adam something. She doesn't know him very well, she has had a few classes with him, but has never really gotten to know him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rory Gilmore," Adam smiles. "You need to come with me."

"What?" Rory asks.

"Come with me," Adam says. "Listen, all I was told was to come find you and bring you back to the study. Okay, don't get mad at me, but I can't tell you what is going on. I have just been sent to get you. Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen."

"How can I believe you?" Rory asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, if I have lied then I will buy you five books," Adam says. "Deal?"

"Deal," Rory says.

"Follow me," Adam smiles.

Adam and Rory step into step together. It seems like a million thoughts are running through Rory's head, but really there is only one thought running through her head. Okay, maybe two. Why is she being brought to the study? Who is waiting for her in the study? She doesn't even know whose house this is. She doesn't recognize it, which is weird because Paris has dragged her to a lot of parties this past year and none of them haven't been at this house until now that is. She can't help, but get more nervous has she follows Adam to the study.

Dear God, how could she not remember? It has completely slipped past her. She remembers who Adam is. He was Tristan's best friend like his actual friend not someone who was just friend's with him because of his reputation, they were actually really good friends. Just by looking at Adam, you wouldn't think that a guy like Tristan would be friends with him, but Tristan and Adam were best buddies. Rory wonders if they still are.

"So," Rory says. "Have you talked to Tristan since he left?"

"He calls me every day," Adam answers. "His parents don't talk to him, only me, his grandparents, and brother talk to him. His parents want nothing to do with him."

"I know, he tells me all the time," Rory slips. "Oh, god, you weren't supposed to know that. Promise me, you will keep that a secret. Tristan doesn't want his parents finding out about me."

It was true, she and Tristan had started a long distance relationship. It happened after he left when Rory started getting letters from Tristan and soon the couple was dating. Although, they haven't seen each other since Tristan left. He wasn't allowed to come back for holidays, he spent all of his time in North Carolina. Rory wishes he would come back just so she can see him and actually hug and kiss him.

"I promise I won't tell," Adam says. "Besides Tristan already told me about the two of you."

"What? When?" Rory questions.

"He called the day after you said yes," Adam says."He wanted to make sure that you were protected. I have watched you every single day, making sure that none of the guys at school touched you."

"Sounds like Tristan," Rory smiles.

With that, the conversation ends. Rory continues to follow Adam through the house until they finally make it to the study. Adam stands to the side, leaving Rory standing in front of the door.

"Well, Miss. Gilmore," Adam says. "This is where we part ways but let me say it has been an honor walking you to your destination."

"Why thank you," Rory smiles, playing along.

"Goodbye, Rory."

"Goodbye, Adam."

Rory watches as Adam leaves. She waits a few minutes before walking into the study. She doesn't see anything or anyone. She walks in further, looking around the room then she hears the door close behind her. She jumps and turns around. Standing behind her is her boyfriend, her boyfriend who is supposed to be in North Carolina. After her initial shock, Rory runs into her boyfriend's arms. He twirls her around and then puts her back onto the ground, but neither one of them let's go of each other.

"What are you doing here?" Rory questions.

"I'm back, babe," Tristan whispers into Rory's ear. "My grandfather and grandmother won custody of me, I'm staying here for good, not going anywhere."

"Ever again?" Rory questions.

"Never ever again," Tristan whispers.


End file.
